


Lunar Side

by D_Joana_a_Shippadora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Languages, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Joana_a_Shippadora/pseuds/D_Joana_a_Shippadora
Summary: Afonso and Luciano may share the same language, but, if they don't talk what they are thinking, they won't understand each other.





	Lunar Side

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I'm back with another Hetalia fanfic. 
> 
> The year is 2012. The Lusophonic fandom was still alive. 12 years old Joana read a lot of BraPort fanfics. 19 years old Joana sobs at the nostalgia. BraPort forever in our hearts. "Som do Coração" is one of the best fanfics ever.
> 
> Okay, I posted this, at Tumblr, for the 2019 Rare Ships week. The prompt was "languages". This was actually the last day I participated because I died while trying to write a NZIce. I have to finish that WIP huuuuuuh.
> 
> Oh well, this fanfic was based on the music "Lado Lunar" by Rui Veloso and this Brazil oc belongs to my friend and RP partner, Vamãe. I don't know her username here but you can find her Tumblr at indiefoxxy07.
> 
> Have a nice reading 💕

There was something about Afonso that bothered Luciano.

For more years passed, Afonso only showed the light of his face when he smiled, as if he had come from the bottom of a dream that reassured Luciano on the hot summer nights. It made him believe that Afonso had no dark side in him, or scars on his immortal heart.

Luciano didn't want to love Afonso just by his bright side. He wanted to know the other side, the anxieties, the sadness, the dust of lost and forgotten dreams, and the ruins of impossible loves.

He needed to know the coldness on that side to love the warmth of the false light that Afonso's smile sometimes transmitted. Sometimes he wondered whether it was too much to ask such a thing, or whether he deserved such confidence for Alfonso to open up and lean on him. Luciano also had his dark side, but his bright side overshadowed him. Laugh to not to cry, as the people say and rightly so.

He looked at Alfonso, who was reading the paper at the table.

"Do you have something to say?" Afonso asked, not taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"Huh?"

"Well, we can speak the same language, but if you don't tell me what you're thinking, I won't know what you want," he finally looked at Luciano. Again, there was a smile on Afonso's face, a smile from one who wanted to take care of the other with all his will. He was worried about Luciano and was willing to help.

"Oh, well... You're always smiling."

"So are you."

"Yes, but... I feel that you hide something and wanted to get to know you better."

"Oh, you want to meet my lunar side?"

"Lunar side?"

"Yes, it isn't only your words that taste like cinnamon," Afonso informed and closed the newspaper. He leaned against the table, drawing his face closer to Luciano's. "I'm glad to know you care about me, but sometimes it's better to keep some things just for us. Maybe in the future."

Luciano bit his lip in frustration.

They could speak the same language with different pronunciations, but it didn't mean that they both danced at the same rhythm. He believed, however, in Afonso's words, that one day they would be dancing to the same music. Maybe with cinnamon flavor.

**Author's Note:**

> You: uwu my ship speak different languages.
> 
> Me: THEY SPEAK THE SAME LANGUAGE, BUT THEY AREN'T HONEST WITH EACH OTHER, SO THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER AAAAAAAAAH 
> 
> Oh welp, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
